Autobot Gestalt Oneshots
by JetfireSkyfire
Summary: Just like the title says, oneshots centered around the Autobots' three gestalt teams, the Aerialbots, Protectobots, and Technobots
1. Technobots - Stargazing

Lightspeed was lying on his back outside the base they were staying at.

Him and the other Technobots had been stationed on Earth after the war with the Decepticons ended.

Two sets of pedes sounded on the ground, making their way to where the red Autobot is.

Said bot could tell who it was because he could sense it through the shared bond the Technobots have. Scattershot and Nosecone.

"Hey Lightspeed," Scattershot said.

"What are you doing out here all alone?"

The two mechs sat next to him and only Nosecone lied with him.

"Just... Stargazing," Lightspeed said, looking at the red, maroon, and white mech with a blue visor.

"Care to join me?"

"Can't stay for long. Rodimus is expecting an update from me soon to see how things are going," Scattershot said.

"Ok," Lightspeed said before looking at the orange, maroon, and white mech on his other side.

"What about you Nosecone?"

"Yeah, sure. I don't have anything going on later," Nosecone said.

A smile crossed Lightspeed's faceplate as he looked back at the night sky.

* * *

Scattershot had gone inside to give Rodimus his report and Nosecone was falling into stasis, helm resting on Lightspeed's chestplate.

An arm was wrapped around the tricolored mech.

Lightspeed sighed, still stargazing.

All of a sudden, a bright one flashed across the sky, causing the red mech's optics to widen under his visor and a small, sharp intake to go unheard.

That was something Lightspeed hadn't seen in the time he's been on Cybertron.

What was it called again?

"Shooting star," Lightspeed murmured when Nosecone was fully in stasis.


	2. Aerialbots - Fighting for Attention

Slingshot, Fireflight, and Air Raid almost always got into an argument of some sort.

Half the time it was over something stupid.

The other half... Well, it was mostly because they wanted Silverbolt's attention.

Skydive was currently in the main room of the Aerialbots' quarters reading up on flying when something flew over his helm and crashed into the wall behind him.

Curious, the black and red Aerial looked over to see Fireflight and Air Raid in an argument.

With a roll of his optics, Skydive went back to reading.

It didn't concern him really.

 **None** of the arguments concerned him.

Unless, somehow, someone had one of his data pads or something else of his.

"Silverbolt, Fireflight and Air Raid are arguing again," Skydive said, loud enough so the Aerialbot commander could hear him.

An audible sigh from the Aerialbot commander.

"I'll deal with it later," Silverbolt said.

The sound of something breaking and two Aerials getting hit on the faceplates brought Silverbolt to the common room to see Skydive standing there, servos clenched, with Fireflight and Air Raid on the ground, cowering away from the black and red mech.

"Skydive, what happened here?" Silverbolt asked.

Blue optics looked over to see the Aerial commander standing there.

"They broke my data pad with what they were throwing in their argument," Skydive said.

"Come here."

Skydive went to where Silverbolt, optic ridge raised.

When close enough, Silverbolt unexpectedly pulled the Aerial bookworm into a hug, bringing a look of surprise to said bookworm's faceplate.


	3. ProtectoAerial Witness Protection Progrm

With the help of the other four Protectobots, Hot Spot was lowered into the cavern Skyfire was located in.

The taller mech had an injured wing and damaged a leg when he fell.

No other Autobots had been in the vicinity when he sent out a distress signal.

 _Almost there_ Hot Spot said to the other Protectobots via private comm.

Bright red optics looked down to see the giant white Autobot looking up at him.

Their optics met and Skyfire intook sharply.

Skyfire immediately subspaced his gun and aimed it at the Protectobot commander.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you," Hot Spot said.

"I'm an Autobot, like you."

It was then that the blue and black Protectobot showed the Autobot insignia on his arm.

"But, your optics," Skyfire said and lowered his gun.

"Are red, I know," Hot Spot said and held out a servo when close enough.

"Not even Wheeljack can explain it."

Skyfire took hold of the blue servo above him.

 _I got_ _him._ _Pull_ _us up_ Hot Spot said to the private comm.

Sure enough, the four Protectobots pulled them up, with some help from Superion.

When the Protectobot and Skyfire were above ground, they were set on the ground not far away where the white mech fell to one knee.

Hot Spot looked over at the red and white medic.

"First Aid, do what you can for him."

The Protectobot medic nodded and went to the larger Autobot.

"Yes Hot Spot."

Superion split into his different components and the leader walked to the Protectobot leader.

"How did you know he needed help?" Silverbolt asked.

"We were the only ones around when he sent out a distress signal," Hot Spot said and looked at the Concorde.

"Who commed your team for help?"

A black digit was pointed to the orange and white motorcycle.

Hot Spot looked where he was pointing and rolled his optics when he saw that it was Groove.

"Of course it was Groove. He always knows when help is needed."

Silverbolt chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, he does."


	4. Protectobots- Eye of the Tiger

No one wanted to see Hot Spot when he was mad.

Then again, he was never seen mad.

For the most part, the Protectobot leader was usually happy and, as usual, highly energetic.

Only the other four Protectobots knew what the blue and black mech was like when he snapped and it was **not** pleasant.

Even **Blades** could vouch for that.

* * *

The Decepticons and Autobots were locked in battle.

The Combaticons had been brought into the battle and every Autobot knew that only the Protectobots could go up against them, so it was the Protectobots they called in to counteract.

What no one was expecting was for Hot Spot to come in at full force and quite literally knock Bruticus into the five separate Combaticons all on his own.

They were used to him coming at full force, but not like this.

This was a surprise.

It was also surprising when the black and blue Protectobot leader started beating the slag out of the Combaticon leader Onslaught with a look of pure rage in his bright red optics.

When he was done with the dark blue and green Combaticon, Hot Spot then tackled Blast-Off and did the same thing to him.

This went on until all five Combaticons were leaking, dented, bruised, and broken.

Bright red optics of Hot Spot looked over his shoulder to see the Decepticons looking at him.

There was a sudden roar of the firetruck's engine and he almost lunged at another unsuspecting Decepticon had Streetwise not come in and held him back.

"Hot Spot, stop! I think you've made your point!" He said, noting the fleeing Decepticons.

The other three Protectobots joined Streetwise and Hot Spot.

It was noted that the other Autobots were staring at the Protectobots with surprised expressions, Aerialbots included.

"Remind me again not to piss off Hot Spot," Slingshot whispered to Fireflight, who nodded.


	5. Aerialbots - Don't Stop Believing

Skydive has never been a confident fighter.

Of course he would fight, but he didn't think he was a very good one.

Or believed that he was a very good flier.

No bot has ever tried to tell him otherwise.

Well, the only exceptions to that we're the other Aerialbots.

Mostly Fireflight and Air Raid.

Every one in a while, Slingshot would add on to it.

Silverbolt... Silverbolt never did for some reason, which was odd for the Aerial commander.

Normally he would agree if somebot were trying to disprove something about themself.

Why wasn't he doing that now?

Maybe what the black and red mech believed was true and the other three were just trying to cheer him up...

* * *

Both Silverbolt and Skydive were patrolling the skies to make sure the Decepticons weren't doing something stupid.

So far, there was no Decepticon activity.

"Listen, Skydive, I know what it's like to lack confidence in something," Silverbolt said out of nowhere.

"What do you mean Silverbolt?" Skydive asked.

"I know you're not confident in your fighting and flying skills," Silverbolt told.

"Even if you don't say it out loud, I can tell when we form Superion."

There was a huff from the smaller jet.

"Nothing escapes you, does it?"

"Nu-uh," Silverbolt said.

"I'm also aware of you putting yourself down over it. Mind telling me why you feel this way? If not, I understand."

"No, no, it's fine," Skydive countered.

"I'm ready to talk about it."

With that, Skydive launched into story time, the Aerial commander not saying a word during it.

* * *

"I'm not going to judge you based on why you feel this way," Silverbolt informed when Skydive finished.

"But I will say that you are, in fact, our best flier and a great warrior, despite what you believe. You shouldn't put yourself down over it. It's something you should be proud of. I know I am."

Even though he couldn't see it, Silverbolt could tell that Skydive was smiling.

"You are?" Skydive asked.

"Yeah, I am," Silverbolt said with a smile.


	6. Aerialbots - If I Die Young

WARNING: DEATH OF AN AERIALBOT!

* * *

Raid caught the smoking Aerialbot, his arms crudely stopping Skydive's fall from half a mile high in the sky.

His optics's quick scan of his brother showed that many of his circuits were damaged and a few, like his weapons component system, were completely fried.

Noticing that he was still in sight of Decepticon anti-air artillery, Raid flew the two of them down to the ground within an Autobot zone and laid Skydive on the ground, yelling for a medic the whole time.

He was startled when the bookbot grabbed his arm and pulled the prankster close to him.

Skydive coughed and smiled.

Raid was smiled back.

"That was one slag of a show, 'Dive! At least you were the last flyer standing. Ha! The other 'Con fliers were destroyed by their artillery long before they targeted you."

Skydive stopped smiling as his frame-wracking coughs took over again.

Air Raid saw that there were sparks coming from his brother's frame at multiple places.

Scrap.

This isn't good at all.

He started yelling "MEDIC!" again.

Skydive's servo tried to reach for his own, and Raid grabbed it firmly.

As they saw each other, optic to optic, Skydive spoke in that elegant, slick voice of his that made Air Raid tremble.

"Raid, send my history volumes to Rewind. He'll know what-"

He froze.

The white Aerialbot had started tearing up, realizing that his brother was slowly going.

Skydive scowled at this and berated Raid.

"Don't you dare cry in front of me! Just do me a favor and annihilate the 'Cons you see. Make history of them, the type that I love to read and type about. Remember, you're an Aerialbot, and you know what that means.."

The bookworm's optics faded and Air Raid cried even harder as he held the servo of a brother who he loved and had done the same to him.

He stared at the black and red frame of Skydive and muttered the phrase which they had once treasured as a catchphrase of their own.

"…Aerialbots forever…"


	7. Aerialbots - Broken Datapad

'Scrap. Did that happen?' Raid thought as he paused when he saw that the datapad Skydive held just a moment ago was on the floor, shattered all over, creating a mosaic of light blue and gray.

As Dive's servos clenched in anger, the white mech made his way over and tried to hug the bookworm.

"Terribly sorry for that. I will clean that up for you."

Skydive still seemed angry.

"You know what? I can replace that for you. What was that, History of Praxus and those that perished? I'll get on that right away."

Now the black mech had the promise of a smile on his faceplate, Air Raid sighed.

He was happy that Skydive didn't rage on him, but then again, he had signed himself for more than what he wanted.


	8. Aerialbots - What's That Smell?

Skydive nudged Air Raid, trying to keep the other awake.

"Hm?" Air Raid murmured and opened his optics, looking at the black and red Aerial. He wondered how the other could stay awake but he couldn't.

"Raider, you're not sleeping, are you?" Skydive asks.

"No, I was resting my optics," Air Raid replies and notices 'Dive is holding something, "What's that you're holding?"

The bookworm holds it out to Air Raid.

"Tell me if this smells weird."

Air Raid reluctantly takes it from him and sniffs it.

Almost immediately, he shakes his helm and blinks, now able to stay awake longer.

"Primus, that's strong."

Skydive smiles, "I know."


	9. Technobot - Holoform

Aquastreak belongs to me. If you're going to use her for anything, ask me first.

* * *

"You think you could show me your holoform?" Aquastreak asked and smiled innocently.

Lightspeed found he couldn't say no when she smiled like that and soon enough, there was a five foot ten male with cherry red hair reaching his knees pulled into a ponytail, red long sleeved V-neck, blue jeans, red converse, and blue glasses standing on the red mech's shoulder.

Aquastreak looked at the holoform in amazement.

"That's so cool!" she exclaimed and poked the holoform's stomach.

The reaction from the holoform was to look as she poked and place his hands on his stomach when her digit pulled away.

"What's his name?"

"Liam Carter," Lightspeed told.

"His story is that he was born, so to speak, on the day his parents bonded. He managed to skip three grades in school. When he was fourteen stellar cycles old, his parents had a second son and then a third two stellar cycles later. All the names of his family start with the letter L. Him and his family are from Kalamazoo, Michigan, and he's allergic to most food and drink."

The smile on Aquastreak's faceplate grew.

Next thing Lightspeed knew, there was another figure on his shoulder other than his holoform.

He looked to see a brown haired and brown eyed female whose hair reached her shoulders and is wearing a plain white t-shirt, blue and white varsity jacket, blue jeans, and blue sneakers.

The two bots watched as Liam and the other human interacted, smiling, laughing, talking, etc.

"Her name is Amara Sampson. She's his childhood best friend and lover, being only one stellar cycle younger than him. Amara grew up with five older siblings and a younger one. Her sire wasn't exactly the nicest around, unlike her carrier. No allergies, luckily…"

Blue optics hidden by a blue visor look at the blue femme.

"Wait… When you say lover, do you mean…"

Lightspeed couldn't seem to find what he wanted to say.

Luckily, Aquastreak knew what he was implying for she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, as Amara did with Liam.

The Technobot could feel his faceplate heating up as Liam blushed.

Both mech and holoform gave a shy, loving smile.

"Would you, uh, would you be willing to bond to me?" Lightspeed asked as the holoforms disappeared.

Aquastreak looked at him in surprise first, then happiness.

"Yes, of course!" She exclaimed.

A smile crossed Lightspeed's faceplate at her response.


	10. Aerialbots - Storm Chaser

Skydive couldn't believe he was going to do this.

Air Raid had never asked him to try and fly into a hurricane before.

He turned to the red and white flyer, who smiles and nods.

Sighing loudly, Skydive transforms and starts flying into the rough winds of the hurricane.

'I can do this,' he thought to himself.

The black and red Aerial honestly didn't know why Air Raid wanted to see if he could do this.

It would be suicide for any normal flier.

Then again, Skydive wasn't exactly a normal flier, and neither was Silverbolt for that matter.

Not just because of the team leader's fear of heights, but because he can control lightning as well as be electrocuted by it and not be injured by it.

Enough about Silverbolt.

Skydive did his best to not let the tornado throw him about, which was pretty easy for him.

Before Skydive could stop himself, he let out a joyous scream.

He didn't seem to notice Air Raid watching him from below, smiling as he saw Skydive playing around in the hurricane's winds.


	11. Protecto - Overenergized & Wheeljack

The helo gave a lopsided smile and swayed a bit.

He seemed like he couldn't even sit right.

"Wheelja… *hic* Wheeljack is the best thing to *unknown gibberish* ever happen to us."

And then cue him falling on his side and laughing about it.

"Weee…"

Definitely the 'happy drunk,' as the humans say.

OK, no more high grade for this flier.

Normally First Aid wasn't one for drinking high grade, due to him worrying if a bot or inanimate object needed his help.

Apparently Blades had coerced him into it somehow because he seemed to be staring into space.

"Why does half the stuff he build explode?"

And there's the 'sad drunk.'

Streetwise… Oh, Primus someone get the police car to at least sit down for a moment. There, Groove sat on him. Quite the 'reckless drunk' this one is.

"What are we talking about again?"

"Wheeljack," Groove said. "Oh, you mean the mech who'd been with us our first moments of creation?" The motorcycle nodded. Streetwise smiled and giggled.

"He's funny. I like when his helm thingies light up as he speaks."

Groove sighed as he leaned on Streetwise.

"I just… I don't know what I would do without him," the pacifist said before burying his helm into Streetwise and crying.

Yep.

There's the 'crying drunk.'

That left Hot Spot.

The one no bot could understand because he seemed so much like a sparkling when overcharged it was borderline adorable.


	12. Protectobots - Four Chord Song

The Protectobots had been in a video chat with the engineer.

Well, specifically First Aid.

The two were talking about whatever when Streetwise had come in asking about a song he had gotten into a while back.

Said it was called Don't Stop Believing by the human band Journey.

Hot Spot and Blades peered in and said something about it.

A smile crept across the faces of the three.

First Aid didn't want to know what they were up to when they smiled like that and he shifted to where Wheeljack could see them as well.

The interceptor played the beginning part of said song, but when it came to the lyrics, he started singing the lyrics to the song You're Beautiful by James Blunt.

This led to lyrics of other songs being sung by Streetwise, Blades, and even Hot Spot.

At that, the medic rolled his optics under his visor.

Of course it had to be the Four Chord Song by Axis of Awesome.


	13. Protectobros - What Brothers Are For

Flynn was in his room while Harry was getting his stuff together.

Samuel and Gordon were helping while Bialy was elsewhere.

Where it was Harry was going was to join the military in a different country.

None of his younger brothers liked it and two accepted it for his sake.

When the blue haired male was just about to leave the porch, a smaller male with crimson hair flew past Gordon and Samuel to latch himself to the back of his eldest brother.

"Big brother, wait up!"

Harry stopped and steadied himself before twisting to hug Flynn.

"Hey Flynn," he said.

"Don't go, please!" Flynn exclaimed.

A soft sound escaped Harry.

"You know I have to baby brother."

His grip on Flynn tightened.

He could feel Flynn's grip tighten.

Soft sounds escaped the crimson haired male and it was realized that he was crying.

"I don't want you to go," Flynn said through sobs.

Harry's heart broke when he heard the crying.

"Neither do I, but there's nothing I can do about it. This is what brothers are for."

Samuel and Gordon pried their baby brother off Harry because they knew he was going to be late.

Flynn was screaming the entire time they held him and watched Harry look at them with a sad expression before leaving.

* * *

Every day Harry was away, Flynn and the others would write him letters.

Samuel's was usually updates and stuff; Gordon's was always about some adventure he went on; Bialy's was of how he almost got into trouble; Flynn's was of how he missed his big brother.

Whenever the four got a letter from him, it was always one collective one that Samuel would read aloud.

All four were sitting on the floor, Samuel with the letter in his hands.

"What did he say?" Bialy asked impatiently.

"Calm down," Samuel said.

Hey guys!  
I'm sorry I can't come home yet. Didn't think it would take this long. Don't know if I've mentioned this before, but... I miss you guys. Haven't been able to sleep right without you all snuggled up to me. I wish I could be there right now and see you again, especially Flynn because knowing him, he's the most upset with all this. That and he's been telling me via the letters he's sending.  
Gordon, you sure seem to be having fun. I'll have to join you on one of your adventures sometime after I get back... If I get back. Of course, you'd have to keep me on a leash in order for me to stay on track. Though, knowing you, I'm sure you won't mind.  
Sammy, at least you're the most level-headed out of my brothers through all of this. I appreciate you updating me of what's going on back home. If you didn't, then I wouldn't know what I walked into if I came home. Keep it up little brother. You're doing great.  
Bialy, I swear to purgatory you'll be sending me there with what you're doing. Know what? I wouldn't even be surprised to find you in Juvie if I came home right now. Just... Please promise me you'll stay out of trouble while I'm gone. I don't want to come home to find you in Juvie.  
Flynn, this is what brothers are for. When I get home, the first thing I'm going to do is give you the biggest bear hug and never let you go.  
Oh, by the way, apparently I got a package from the Adopt a Soldier program. Got things such as food, water, and gum. Apparently the family has a couple children because they gave me a couple toys. It was thoughtful, really. I'll see you guys when I get home.  
Love,  
Harold Peake

Samuel looked up when he finished reading the letter.

Bialy and Gordon had been smiling, but, when the sound of crying was heard, the two, along with Samuel, looked to Flynn to see him crying.

"I wanna hug big brother and never let him go."

"We know Flynn, we know," Samuel was saying as he hugged the younger male.

* * *

Two years after being sent off to war, Harry wheeled himself to the yard of the house he shared with his brothers.

One of them was sitting on the porch, reading a book that rested in his lap.

Rose red eyes looked to see it was Flynn.

A smile crossed Harry's face and he called out to the younger.

"Hey Flynn!"

Sapphire blue eyes widened at hearing the voice and Flynn's head jerked up.

Upon spotting Harry in the wheelchair, Flynn stood up slowly, discarding the book as his eyes welled up.

"Big brother?" He asked.

"Come here!"

Smiling brightly, Flynn ran to the blue haired male and jumped into his lap, hugging him tightly.

A set or arms wrapped around the younger in a tight bear hug.

"I missed you so much big brother!" Flynn exclaimed as he snuggled up to Harry.

The smile on Harry's face grew.

"I missed you as well Flynn."


	14. Skydive Memory Logs

From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; memory that makes them feel special

In their first battle with the seekers, Silverbolt had given Skydive command when the black and red aerial started barking out where each Aerialbot should fly to and what to do.

Heck, Skydive didn't seem to realize what he'd done but he kept doing it anyway.

When he noticed Skywarp suddenly appear behind Fireflight, the strategist took it upon himself to take him out of the skies.

Once the Decepticons retreated and the Aerialbots were on the ground, Silverbolt went up to him and said, "Great job up there, Skydive. Way to take charge," while patting him on the back.

That made Skydive's optics widen in surprise, but it didn't stop what was welling up inside him and soon, a smile crossed his faceplate.

* * *

From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; happy or sad memory of their loved ones

It had been Skydive's first crash ever.

Every single one of his brothers had been caught off guard by it, as he was the best flier out of all of them.

The dark jet with lightning bolts on his wings and tail fin was going down, and fast.

He tried activating his thrusters, but they wouldn't work. Skydive managed to transform to bot mode before hitting the ground.

His brothers were soon surrounding him, noting he was on his side and that one of his wings was broken and his nosecone was mangled.

Blue optics look up at the four in surprise.

"Let's get you to Ratchet," Silverbolt told as he helped the black and red aerial to his pedes.

When he took one step, Skydive winced and hissed.

Apparently he'd injured his ankle strut as well.

"I may need a bit of help getting there."

At least he admitted to needing help.

A nod from the aerial commander and an arm was placed around him, one of his own wrapped around the Concorde.

When they started on their way to base, Fireflight kept pace with them while Air Raid and Slingshot trailed behind.

Once at the medbay, Silverbolt helped Skydive to a berth that the latter climbed on.

Ratchet had looked over when the medbay doors had opened to immediately see Skydive being supported by Silverbolt, something that surprised him.

"What happened?" He asked once the injured mech was on a berth.

"Tried to recreate a maneuver that was apparently difficult for my frame and ended up stalling and crashing," Skydive informed.

The strategist looked at his brothers when he felt something through their bond.

Fireflight looked like he might cry and Silverbolt had the same panicked expression he had when Skydive had initially crashed.

All four were freaking out, but the two were worse off.

"And I do believe one of my ankle struts is broken," Skydive added.

There was a nod from Ratchet and, after getting the necessary supplies, went to the aerial on the berth.

As he worked, Silverbolt was pacing and at one point, Fireflight clung to his brother and cried.

When Wheeljack showed up, he was told by Ratchet to sedate the two Aerials, to which he did and put them on two other berths with the help of Air Raid and Slingshot.

By the time the two woke up, the other three weren't there.

"They're in your shared quarters," Ratchet informed when he saw the two sit up.

Both hurried there to see Air Raid lying on top of Skydive while Slingshot was curled up to the strategist's side.

Fireflight smiled brightly and was soon found curled up to Skydive's other side before Skydive wrapped an arm around him.

Silverbolt smiled at the scene in front of him and decidedly joined his brothers in the cuddle pile.

* * *

From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; spark pounding memory

Back before being built into a member of the Autobots' very first combiner team, Skydive's name was Jetstar and he was the best sniper on the Autobot team.

He was a femme.

Others often called the femme the 'shadow sniper' due to the fact that no one knew where she was when she took her carefully planned shot.

Yeah, sure, she may be a shuttle and be able to snipe from the skies, but she would rather do so from a hidden location on the ground.

Her team understood this and allowed her to do so.

She never met them before, or ever saw them, but that all was going to change today.

Jetstar had been on her way to the meeting room where the team of five was to meet up when she came across a shuttle mech walking in her direction.

The femme stopped in her tracks and her optics widened, her spark beating faster.

The mech smiled when he approached.

"Hi there Ms. And where are you headed?" He asked.

She didn't say anything at first.

"Oh, um, I'm off to a meeting with my team. My name is Jetstar."

Now it's his turn for his optics to widen.

"You're the shadow sniper?"

There was a nod from the femme.

* * *

From the memory log of Skydive, aerial warfare strategist; happy memory that makes them smile

Skydive had had a long day and was ready to just sit down with a cube of energon and a book.

After getting his data pad and picked out the book he wanted, he went to the rec. room to get his ration.

Before he even got to the dispenser, a bot stopped him by holding a cube out to him.

The aerial was surprised at that and looked to see Fireflight smiling at him.

"Hi Skydive!"

"Hey Fireflight," Skydive said before patting the slightly smaller flier's helm and taking the cube from him.

"Wanna go to our quarters? It's quieter there," Fireflight suggested.

"Sure." And with that, the two fliers went to the Aerialbot quarters.

Once there, Skydive sat on the couch with his data pad and his energon.

Out of nowhere, Fireflight sat next to him and cuddled up to him.

That made Skydive chuckle a bit and look at his brother, a smile on his faceplate.

* * *

Bonus:

From the memory log of Wildrider, Stunticon psycho; friends

There wasn't really that many Cons that the Stunticon was close to, the only ones being his gestalt really.

One orbital cycle, it was decided that the horned mech should get overcharged to see what would happen.

Of course, he had no idea of what they were planning.

When they got their energon rations, one by one the other Stunticons gave him theirs.

A random Con asked why when he saw it and Wildrider hadn't heard what was said, he only drank the energon given to him.

Once they were all gone, the dark colored Stunticon pulled out a data pad and pulled up a book that was downloaded on it.

There was four different looks of surprise to see this.

Dead End looked over his shoulder to see what he was reading.

"I don't believe it. He's reading on engineering," the masked Stunticon said.

"What?" Drag Strip and Motormaster asked simultaneously.


	15. Aerialbots 50 Sentences

Trigger Warning: suicide attempt. I don't know where the sparkling Fireflight found came from. The black and red femme Air Raid is with: Skydive in an AU I have. Shane is human Skyfire. Smokewing is one of my ocs, first son and oldest child of Silverbolt and Hot Spot.

* * *

1\. Lightning

Silverbolt's optics glowed white hot and a scowl is seen on his faceplate as lightning shot out of his servo when it slammed into the Decepticon seeker that hurt one of his brothers.

2\. Scare Tactic

All Skydive had to do was glare at the smaller mech and it would send them running.

3\. Run

Slingshot was in a bad position to fight, so the first thing he did was he activated his thrusters and took off towards the Ark.

4\. What?

Fireflight just stared in confusion; what did they just say?

5\. Why?

Well, at least Air Raid had managed to keep the object in one piece, but at what cost?

6\. Believe

"I'll believe," Silverbolt said through rugged intakes and looked at the visored Aerial; they're in battle and the two had been knocked out of the sky, "I'll believe when no one else will."

7\. Numb

"I just… I just don't know anymore," Seff said, electric blue eyes looking at the ginger that is Sparky.

8\. Job

"Are you sure about this?" Sparky asked and looked up at the blond as they stood outside of a newly built restaurant; the ginger would be applying for a job.

9\. Womanizer?

"You should know by now I'd never cheat," Fireflight said.

10\. Leave

"You… You're leaving?" Air Raid asked, hurt evident in his voice and on his faceplate.

11\. Overcharged

How they managed to do this to Silverbolt, no bot had any clue, but there he was singing a terrible rendition of Monster by Skillet.

12\. Dance

When no one was looking, Seff was a pretty fluid dancer.

13\. Help

"I don't need or want you to help me with this," Slingshot growled at Brawn.

14\. Remind

"Crying doesn't mean you're weak. It just means you've held it in too long," Fireflight told a surprised Silverbolt with a smile.

15\. Hunter

"I swear to Satan's asshole, I'll find what did this to you," Adam told his friend Niko.

16\. Cuddly

Silverbolt certainly hadn't asked for it, yet there was Fireflight, pressed up against his side with his arms around the bigger flier.

17\. Brother!

Seff was surprised when all of a sudden, his younger brother Farkas was in his arms.

18\. Holding On

Slingshot was currently in critical condition and in the medbay, both Silverbolt and Fireflight freaking out; he had to pull through for them.

19\. Sorry

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Fireflight told an enraged Protectobot helo.

20\. Dreamer

Not saying anything, Air Raid placed his servos on Fireflight's shoulder plating, optics trained on the ground and coolant welling up in them.

21\. Bear Brotherhood

"Yes, I'm part of the bear brotherhood," Sandor said, "Hence why otter is one of my nicknames."

22\. Can't Even

Skydive stood frozen on the spot for what Ratchet had said happened to Slingshot surprised him, not to mention the other Aerialbots.

23\. Demands

"Ya do realize the pressure you're puttin' on me wit' all the sudden missions?" Slingshot asked, voice laced with anger and tiredness.

24\. Caught in the Undertow

Coolant ran down Fireflight's faceplate as he found himself running out of the Ark, hugging the sparkling in his arms close.

25\. ET

"Wait, you're alienating me?" Air Raid asked in surprise.

26\. Goodbye

"You should've paid more attention to me instead of your work and pining over your ex," Sandor informed Shane, not bothering to look at the other male.

27\. Crash

"Really? Again?" Skydive asked when he found Fireflight after the younger bot had somehow managed to land himself in a tree.

28\. Bragging

Slingshot simply smiled in a manner that said he was better than everyone else.

29\. Distractions

Fireflight looked around in awe; everything was interesting and beautiful.

30\. Hello, Beautiful

Air Raid stared at the femme standing in front of him, taking in the red and black frame.

31\. Family

"I couldn't have asked for a better set of brothers," Silverbolt said with a smile.

32\. Books

Skydive wasn't surprised when he found himself at the bottom of a cuddle pile while he was trying to read.

33\. Insecure

Slingshot wrapped his arms around Silverbolt as the bigger flier pulled him into a tight embrace, whispering kind words into his audio.

34\. Tears

The Aerial daydreamer did his best to try and keep the sparkling from crying and waking the others.

35\. Death Row

"Noooo," Air Raid cried out and struggled to get out of Astrotrain's grip as he was forced to watch both Slingshot and Silverbolt die at the servos of Brawl and Wildrider.

36\. Believe It or Not

Sky blue optics widened in surprise when the smallest of the team of five hugged him and said the three words he'd been wanting to hear since forever; "I love you."

37\. One Week

"Last week you decided you were going to try and prank one of the Protectobots only to find they already pranked you," Skydive flat out told Air Raid.

38\. Leave Out All the Rest

Sparky placed the gun to his chest and pulled the trigger, ignoring the screams of his brothers and curling up on the ground shortly after.

39\. Freak the Freak Out

Fireflight's optics were wide and internally, he was screaming.

40\. Give It Up

"I'm not giving up!" Air Raid screamed and charged the Decepticon, despite the protests from his brothers and the damage he'd taken.

41\. Just Like You

"You see? I'm not any different than any other mech," Silverbolt told Slingshot as he carried his brother to ground level.

42\. Open Wound

When those words were said, Skydive couldn't help but look at the ground; he knew he deserved it but that didn't change the fact that is upset him.

43\. Stay… Please

"I need you!" Slingshot exclaimed through tears and Silverbolt knew he wasn't alright.

44\. Need

"We don't need this," Fireflight said before picking up the sparkling and walking away.

45\. Want

"What do you want?" Air Raid screeched and turned to look at the other.

46\. Lover's Leap

A smile crossed Silverbolt's faceplate when his tiny son Smokewing ran to him and jumped into his open arms.

47\. When You're Gone

Skydive glanced out the nearby window, wondering when Silverbolt would get back.

48\. Addicted

"Can't help it," Slingshot stated when he was confronted about his personality.

49\. Fall

Smiling brightly, Farkas stomped on leaves that had fallen to the ground, hugging his jacket to his body.

50\. Everything

"You're all I've ever wanted," Air Raid told the black and red femme with a smile.


	16. Aerialbots - Nightmare Fuel

Slingshot and Silverbolt have a shared nightmare, end in Air Raid/Skydive fluff.

* * *

Slingshot had been captured by Decepticons. They'd tried interrogating him, but he refused to say anything. What did they decide to do with his 'incompetence'? Torture him. How? Operate on him while still online. To make matters worse, his wings had been bent in weird directions, causing him immense pain. He'd been tied to a berth so he couldn't escape, not like he could fly away anyhow. Hook hadn't been there, but he wouldn't have been the one to torture anyway. So who was it, then? Wildrider, of course. Why'd it have to be the Stunticon psycho? Said mech raised a hard light scalpel and pressed it to the flier's abdomen, placing more pressure until purple started spilling from the wound he created. Slingshot huffed in pain.

The wound was made bigger until able to reach inside the Aerialbot. "Let's see what we have here," Wildrider said with a psychotic smile. A servo reaches inside the visored mech and got a hold of something, yanking it out of the mech. His frame jolted and he gave a short cry of pain. It hurt, oh slag it hurt. Wildrider giggled at the reaction it elicited while looking over what was in his servo. Slingshot's tank. How was he going to refuel now? Again, Wildrider reached inside the flier and pulled out...

* * *

Silverbolt onlined with a start. What? It wasn't real? Sure felt like it was. Sitting up, he failed to notice the frame that had been recharging on him until it landed on his lap and optics online in surprise, looking up to meet with Silverbolt's. Whoever it was, it sure wasn't Slingshot. His optics are usually hidden behind a visor and he can see these ones clear as day. Never mind the fact that they're not orange, but rather an icy blue. "You ok, 'Bolt?" A femme's voice asked quietly.

Oh, it's just Firaflight. He almost forgot he said she could recharge with him tonight. "Yeah, I'm fine," he replied, though failed to keep his voice from quaking. Firaflight sat up and placed a servo on his frame to feel that he's trembling. "No, you're not," she said. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing," Silverbolt counteracted. She gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe him, though he could only tell by the look in her optics. It's too dark to see otherwise. "We tell you everything and you can't say when something's bothering you?" She asked. "You don't know what it's like to be me," Silverbolt told. Damn, it looked like he wanted to cry. "I don't, nor do I know what it's like to be anybot else, but I do know when my friend's upset," Firaflight said and cautiously hugged the bigger mech. "Letting it out doesn't mean you're weak, it just means you've held it in too long." Silverbolt's optics widened a bit.

The fact that it was her of all bots that had said that surprised him. Arms wrapped around the femme and hold her close. Everything came spilling out about what had transpired about the dream. Firaflight quietly listened to him speak, letting him vent out what's bothering him. When he was done, Firaflight said nothing and simply continued hugging him. Neither were aware of another presence until it made itself known by pressing itself against Silverbolt's side and nuzzled into him. Blue optics widen and look at the bot to see the faint glow of an orange visor.

Slingshot! Silverbolt removed his arms from Firaflight and wrapped them around the smaller mech, holding him in a tight yet loving embrace. Firaflight had let go so it would be easier for him to do so, shifting her position to where she's sitting next to the Aerial commander. "I think..." Slingshot started. "I think I had the same nightmare." That gave Silverbolt a reason to hold tighter. "Wanna try recharging?" Slingshot asked. There was a silent nod and Silverbolt leaned back, still holding Slingshot tightly and letting Firaflight curl up to him. Slingshot nestled further into the warm frame.

* * *

By the time morning came, Skydive was the first one online, as usual. Air Raid was found nestled up to her. Of course. After all, the two are dating, as the humans put it, and they do have their own quarters they share with the other three members of their team. He probably got lonely and wandered into her room to be with his lovely girlfriend. Hey, she's not complaining. In fact, she found herself staring at him and wondering how someone like him could be with someone like her. A kiss was pressed to his helm and shortly after, his optics fluttered online.

"Hey, sweetspark," he greeted in a sleepy voice, smiling at the femme in front of him. Smiling, Skydive nuzzled into him, her helm lightly pressing into his neck cables. "Morning, love. Did you get lonely last night?" She asked. "Yeah," he replied with a light chuckle that tickled her helm. "Figured I'd recharge with the one I fell in love with, not to mention the most beautiful femme on the ship." That made Skydive blush lightly. "Why?" "Why what?" Air Raid asked, placing a servo on her helm. "Why me? You could have any other bot but you chose me," Skydive said. Air Raid held her tightly and pressed a kiss to her helm. "You think I chose to fall in love with you? It just happened and I couldn't be happier."


	17. All 3 and ocs: Incorrect Quotes

Elevator opens to reveal Spencer (human Animated Strafe) with an ostrich and a smoothie.

Shiloh (human Animated Slingshot): *screams and jumps off chair, stepping back a ways*

Sage (human Animated Scattershot): um… what'cha got there?

Spencer: it's a smoothie

*random ostrich noise*

Selvyn (human Animated Streetwise): I think she meant the gigantic bird

Spencer: oh, this is Marvin. He's an ostrich. I just bought him.

Sage: your magic meatball told you to?

Spencer: yes

*doorbell rings*

Spencer: Hey, would you get that? Marvin wants a root beer.

*more ostrich noise as he speaks*

* * *

Sage: you don't think I can fight because I'm a girl.

Lance (human Animated Lightspeed): I don't think you can fight because you're in a wedding dress. For what it's worth, I don't think Spencer can fight in that dress either.

Spencer: perhaps not. But I would make a radiant bride.

* * *

Neptune (human Animated Nosecone): if you bite it and you die, it's poisonous. If it bites you and you die, it's venomous.

Spencer: what if I bite it and it dies?

Neptune: That means you're venomous.

Sergei (human Animated Silverbolt): what if it bites itself and I die?

Neptune: that's voodoo.

Andrusha (human Animated Air Raid): What if it bites me and someone else dies?

Neptune: that's correlation, not causation.

Feliks (human Animated Fireflight): What it we bite each other and neither of us die?

Shiloh: that's kinky.

* * *

TFA Afterburner: there's three ways to do things; the right way, the wrong way, and the Afterburner way!

TFA Magmaguard: isn't that the wrong way?

TFA Afterburner: Yeah, but faster!

* * *

Hailama (human Animated Hot Spot): do I look straight?

Bane (human Animated Blades): not in the slightest.

Hailama: no, I mean my parking job.

Bane: oh, in that case then yes, it's fine.

* * *

Jacob (TFA Jetfire): is really muggy out today.

Jackson (TFA Jetstorm): if I go outside and our mugs are being on front lawn, I will be killing you

Jacob: *sipping drink from bowl*

* * *

(Whatever you decide is Jazz's human name): are you sure you can raise Jackson all on your own?

Jacob: yeah, he is not causing any trouble

Jackson: brother, I tried making Eggos in microwave and I broke everything

Jacob: see? Everything's going great.

* * *

TFA Jetstorm: oh, and one more thing. Your name.

TFA Bumblebee: what about my name?

Jetstorm: it's too long. By the time I've called out look out… what's your name?

Bumblebee: Bumblebee.

Jetstorm: by the time I've called that out, you could be dead. I'll call you Bee.

Bumblebee: I don't like Bee.

Jetstorm: *'you've got to be kidding me' look, looks at him* it's either Bee or Fred.

Bumblebee: Alright, call me Fred.

Jetstorm: good. Come on Bee.

Bumblebee: *wtf look*

* * *

Jetfire: if you don't stop talking, I am going to be jumping out of window.

Sentinel: we're on the ground floor.

Jetfire: I am knowing, but I am wanting a dramatic exit.

* * *

TFA Smokewing: shut up! I got this!

TFA Melody: no you don't.

* * *

TFA Evergreen, entering a certain neutral's house: hi Valentine

TFA Melody, following: hello Valentine

TFA Smokewing, also entering: what's up?

TFA Valentine: hi, friend and their friends who never seem to hang out at their own home.

* * *

Thahan (human Animated Thunder Crash): *raises voice just enough to be heard across the aisle* Sterling, do you want any chips?

Sterling (human Animated Smokewing): *at full volume* I'M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR DORITOS!

* * *

Marianne (human Animated Magmaguard): stop volunteering to take your shirt off. No one's asking you to take your shirt off.

Zarya (human Animated Zodiac): can't hear you, shirt's over my ears.

* * *

TFA Starburst: you must be tired

TFA Hypercloud: no, I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some bad guys.

Starburst: I was talking to my scorpion friend *doesn't know it's Scorpio in alt mode*

Hypercloud: well, I was talking to that lion *doesn't know it's Leo in alt mode*

* * *

G1 Air Raid: Hey, does this outfit make me look kinda slutty?

G1 Skydive: No, I don't think so

G1 Air Raid: *groans* Fine, let me try the red lipstick.

* * *

Gale (human Animated Groove): Selvyn's on patrol, should be back any minute.

Selvyn: *comes barreling in, being chased* ANGELS!

*Everyone aims their weapons at the angels when Selvyn's with them*

* * *

Stefano (human TFA Sideswipe): hey, we need to talk

Santino (human TFA Sunstreaker), possessed by archangel Lucifer: Stefano, even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid.

Stefano: I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Santino.

Lance, possessed by archangel Michael: you're no longer the vessel Stefano, you got no right to be here.

Stefano: *looks at Lancael* Lance, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry.

Lancael: Lance isn't home right now.

Stefano: well, you're next on my list buttercup. Right now I need five minutes with him.

Lancael: you little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!

Gale: hey! Assbutt! *throws holy Molotov cocktail at Lancael, killing him*

Santinifer: *looks at Gale* did you just Molotov my brother… with holy fire?

Gale: n-no

Santinifer: *snaps fingers*

Gale: *explodes*

* * *

Scott (human G1 Scattershot): hello people who do not live here.

Sparky (human G1 Slingshot): hey.

Adam (human G1 Air Raid): hi.

Bialy (human G1 Blades): hello.

Samuel (human G1 Streetwise): Hey!

Scott: I gave you the key for emergencies.

Farkas (human G1 Fireflight): we were out of Doritos.

* * *

Harry (human G1 Hot Spot): Hey, let's do 'get help.'

Owen (human G1 Onslaught): What?

Harry: Get help.

Owen: No.

Harry: Come on, you love it.

Owen: I hate it.

Harry: Great! Works every time.

Owen: It's humiliating.

Harry: Do you have a better plan?

Owen: No.

Harry: We're doing it.

Owen: We are not doing 'get help.'

Next scene, Harry is dragging Owen, whom is hanging loosely on Harry.

Harry: Help! Someone please, get help! My brother is dying! Help! *As he's throwing Owen* Help him!

Owen lands on the enemy, knocking them down and breaking them.

Harry: Ahhh, classic.

Owen: Still hate it. It's humiliating.

Harry: Not for me, it's not.

* * *

Sandor (human G1 Silverbolt): *runs by Abel (human G1 Aquarius)* On your left!

Sandor: *runs by again* On your left!

Abel: Uh-huh. On my left, got it.

Abel: *as Sandor is running up* Don't say it! Don't you say it!

Sandor: On your left!

Abel: Oh come on!

* * *

Sandor: Last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.

Owen: The soldier. A man out of time.

Sandor: I'm not the one who's out of time.


End file.
